


A Walk in the Woods

by AwkwardAsHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Consentual Sex, Female Reader, Other, Please be gentle with me, Technically vines?, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and other sexual content, but you knew what you were getting into if you found this on here, i am very new to this, reader POV, warning for language, you gotta read to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAsHell/pseuds/AwkwardAsHell
Summary: "But you honestly couldn't remember where the hell you were, your limbs ached, and there was a throbbing in your back. Above you was the blurry green-and-gold of the sunlit canopy and the faint murmur of birdsong filtered into your ears. You curled your fingers and felt the prickle of grass beneath you. All right, so you figured out where you were: woods.In the middle of the woods. Fantastic."





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just tentacle sex with a monster in the woods, I hope you are happy to read my shame XD  
> That being said, I do appreciate all feedback haha. And thanks for reading :3

The first thought that ran through your head when you came to was _where am I?_

  
What a fucking cliche that was. But you honestly couldn't remember where the hell you were, your limbs ached, and there was a throbbing in your back. Above you was the blurry green-and-gold of the sunlit canopy and the faint murmur of birdsong filtered into your ears. You curled your fingers and felt the prickle of grass beneath you. All right, so you figured out where you were: woods.

  
In the middle of the woods. Fantastic.

  
You let yourself lie there for a bit, testing your limbs for any injuries. You tried to rack your mind for why the hell you were in the forest. _Oh...Oh right!_ You'd headed out earlier that evening for walk. You'd gone a little farther than you normally did and then...then like an idiot, you tripped over something and stumbled down a hill, and when you hit the bottom—

  
Yeah, you thought that you'd put it all together now. What moron knocked themselves out after tripping? God. You decided to count yourself lucky. Your head throbbed a bit, but other than that, you seemed free of anything but a few minor bruises.

  
"Well, screw this then," you muttered to yourself, and started to push yourself up.

  
Something wound around your wrist.

  
Yelping, you flapped your hand and batted at it until it released you. You expected to see a bug or a snake, or something. Instead, you gaped as a strange little...thing hovered in the air next to you. It was long and thin, colored dark purple and reminded you of a vine of sorts. You blinked and it actually moved in the air, as though it was waving at you. "What the hell...?" Leaning closer, you examined it, no longer afraid. It hadn't tried to hurt you and it looked curious.

  
Well, as curious as a vine could look.

  
It waved again and you cracked a wary half-smile. "Hi." You lifted your hand, pointing at it. "Can I...?"

  
It made a nod-like motion and you hesitantly touched your index finger to it. It was smooth and when you ran your finger down it, soft. The end was pointed, but it was a soft, blunted point. Your smile widened after your exploration, heartbeat picking up. You'd never seen anything like this before and honestly, it was kinda cool. You withdrew your hand with a polite, "thanks."

  
The vine nodded again and then pointed at you. Eyebrows rising, you realized it was mimicking your question earlier. It wanted to know if it could touch you. You wondered if you should be uneasy about that, but for whatever reason, you weren't. It was just a little vine after all. It wasn't like it could hurt you that badly. You nodded. It reached out toward you and grazed your cheek. You smiled at first, enjoying the softness of it. Then it kept going, trailing down your neck.

  
You became aware of its scent then, sweet as sugar and honey in the air, and now painted on your skin. For some reason, that sent a shudder down your spine. Instead of feeling friendly, it raised goosebumps as it traced your throat and reached the hollow beneath. You sighed, resisting a sudden urge to tip your head back. It slid over your collarbones, exploring, and reached the neckline of your tank top. Your senses crashed back into you when it grazed the glimpse of your chest above your shirt.

  
"Hey—No!" you scolded, smacking it like you would smack a person's hand from you. It shrank back. "Bad...vine thing. Don't do that. Hey!" You snapped again when it tried to reach for you, snagging the neckline of your top. Shoving it away, you glared, face flushed at its advances. "Jesus, calm yourself. You're worse than a guy that can't keep his hands to himself."

  
The vine seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then it pointed upward, bobbing up and down as though to draw your attention to something. "What?" Still miffed, you scowled upward. When you saw what it was pointing to, your annoyance vanished in the wake of something worse. "Oh.... _shit_."

  
Suddenly, the mass of vines toppled from their curled places in the branches above you, descending around you in a web of limbs. "Shit!" you yelled, scrambling to your feet, ready to run. But they were fast, way faster than you. One lashed around your ankle to trip you up and then they were all on you: two wrapping around your ankles to tie them together, others around your wrists, one across your stomach. You squirmed and writhed, but they were a lot stronger than you'd thought.

  
"Get off me!" You seriously considered trying to bite one, when that little vine you'd first seen appeared. It hovered before your face, almost as though it was studying you. Breathing heavily, you glowered at it. "Tell your friends to get off me," you snapped.

  
It shook back and forth: no.

  
You gritted your teeth. "What then, you're gonna kill me?"

  
To your surprise, it once again signaled a no. Your surprise washed away a bit of your anger, turning it to confusion. "What d'you want then?" you demanded.

  
To your shock, the answer was another vine stroking your neck, lighting up your skin in that odd way again. As it did, a second traced just beneath your chest and a third slipped into the back pocket of your jeans. It dawned on you and you blushed like a moron. "You mean you wanna....do.... _that_...with me? Sleep with me?" You couldn't bring yourself to say "fuck me," because the idea of vines doing that to you was ridiculous.

  
But the vines seemed to understand because the little one nodded. You sat there in the vines' hold, thinking. "What if I say no?" you countered.

  
The vines shocked you again, this time by loosening their hold, hinting at release. They'd let you go. _What a polite way for a weird vine-creature to ask for sex._

  
You realized that you still hadn't asked it to put you down yet. Were you actually considering this? It was a strange forest vine creature that wanted sex and you were considering it. You should have told it to let you go and just marched off. But...part of you was curious. It seemed like it would do anything you asked, you wouldn't have to deal with the after-effects of a one-night stand with a guy, and no one ever needed to know that it had happened. Besides, you'd never actually been with another person before. You'd never found it very appealing and you could pleasure yourself just fine. What would it be like to have something else do that for you, without dangerous or ugly consequences?

  
You bit your lip, a tiny coil of arousal turning over in your stomach at the idea. Shit, you were one of those people with the thing for tentacles, weren't you? Dammit.

"Okay," you said at last. "You can... You can do that. I can do that."

  
Evidently, that was all the further conversation it needed. The little vine flitted away from you, leaving you in the tightening hold of the others. You swallowed as two of them stroked back through your hair and down your neck. As soon as their cool surface touched your skin, they released more of that sweet scent. It hit you like a wave, lighting up your skin in goosebumps again and making you shiver. You had no idea what that was, or what it was doing to you, but you decided that you liked it. You leaned your head back as they continued down your throat and paused to trace back and forth over your collarbones. The one around your stomach was loosening, just enough to nudge its way beneath the hem of your tank top. You shivered again as it ran over your stomach, ghosting across your ribcage. Your heartbeat jumped when it trailed along the bottom of your bra, poking at the wire it couldn't get past.

  
"You gotta—" Your voice cut off with a gasp as the two vines at your neck abruptly dropped, snaking down the neckline of your tank top. They paused to follow the curves of your chest above your bra, eliciting another rush of goosebumps and sparks across your body. Without a wire in the way, they were easily able to slip into your bra. One brushed your nipple and you couldn't help the way your breath hitched. They immediately took notice. Both of them focused on your nipples then, circling around and over them, until your breathing went shaky. Okay, yeah, you were definitely one of those people with a thing for tentacles, that much was being established.

  
You nearly whined when they retreated from you, dropping down to hook into the hem of your tank top. They gave a questioning tug and you nodded quickly in wordless anticipation. The warm spring air ghosted over your skin as they peeled the top from your body and over your head. Your wrists were still bound, pulled up above your head, so they couldn't get the shirt completely off. But they let the fabric bundle up at your arms and stay there, held in place by the bend of your elbows.

  
Your chest rose and fell with each breath as the vines began to change your position. The ones trapping your ankles moved to slither up your legs, wrapping around your thighs and edging them apart. Another trailed up your spine and you arched your back for it, letting it follow the curve up to your bra's clasp. It hooked around it and you felt the fabric around you loosen. A sigh of relief escaped as the vines immediately pulled your bra up your arms too, leaving you bare and exposed from the waist up. You briefly thought that maybe this was a bad idea again. Then the vines slipped up your stomach toward your chest and you stopped thinking.

  
They went straight for your nipples, brushing over them and listening to your answering whimper. Your body moved on its own, straining toward the contact, as they flicked over the taut peaks of your breasts. Two more vines wrapped themselves around your ribcage and along the bottom of your chest; they lifted your breasts from your ribs, bringing them up into the touch of more waiting vines. In minutes, you were panting, unused to the near-constant touches.

  
An involuntary whine left your throat when you felt one of them flick at the button of your jeans until it opened. You wanted to help them, but your wrists remained tied above you. You could only watch and wriggle helplessly, as they curved around your waistband and tugged your jeans clumsily down your legs. They made it to your ankles before pushing your legs wider, as wide as you could get them with your jeans around your feet. Part of you ached to be completely naked for them, but another part was guiltily aroused at the thought of having your clothes half-on during this.

  
You bit your tongue when a vine slid along the curve of your ass and made its way between your thighs. Through the fabric of your panties, you could feel its cool smoothness and longed to have that against your heated skin. It stroked circles into you, bringing out a low moan when it found your clit. You rolled your hips into it, gasping at the friction you could make. None of the vines had let up; you still writhed under the ones cradling your breasts, toying with your nipples. You didn't know if you could take so much constant pleasure, but you didn't care. Especially not when that vine between your legs slipped into the leg band of your panties.

  
It was cool where it met your skin and produced a full-body shudder when it ran itself along your slit. At first, you thought it was going to slip into you right then. Instead, it found your clit and began rubbing slow circles against it. You moaned again, shakier this time, and dropped your head back. Pleasure coiled deep in you, making you grind against it, and fuck, that felt better than it should have. Two more vines joined it, hooking around your panties and pulling those down your legs as well. You'd never felt more exposed before, but it only seemed to turn you on more.

  
You swallowed a cry as a thinner vine dipped into your slit and trailed over your entrance. You were so sensitive by now, the air smelled so much like drunken honey, everything was making you want more. There was another vine stroking your clit again and the one at your entrance, probed forward questioningly. " _Yes, fuck, please_ ," you gasped, unaware of how desperate you sounded.

  
It slid itself into you and you whimpered, trying to open your thighs wider. It glided in easily and dragged across your inner walls, finding what made you come undone. When it couldn't go any farther, it stopped, pressing against a place deep in you that lit up a buzz of pleasure. You needed it to hit that place again and again, because just the touch of it now was making your legs tremble. Then it pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, falling into a rhythm of back and forth across your insides.

  
"Fuck," you moaned, pulling against your restraints as it thrusted into you. It felt incredible, the surface of the vine pebbling with ridges to create more friction. Panting, you let your head loll back as it fucked you. You'd never felt anything so good before. Another vine kept rubbing your clit as the other moved in and out of you, making you writhe, mouth falling open. More vines fell upon you, electrifying your skin with their touch. Some joined the ones holding your breasts, kneading and groping across your skin. Smaller ones, no bigger than a finger, mercilessly plucked at your nipples until you whined aloud. They slipped over your back and stroked the swell of your ass as you moved, rocking down against the vine inside you.

  
Abruptly, you were tilted in midair, diagonal with the ground and facing it. You'd barley formed a question before another vine moved down between your thighs. You choked as it dipped inside you alongside the first. The new angle let them thrust into you faster, find that spot inside you better. You near-sobbed as they fucked you in tandem, never letting that place in you go untouched. A group of thin vines snaked around you and covered the place between your thighs, massaging and stroking your clit from all sides. You nearly saw stars with how much pleasure they were giving you.

  
"Oh— God," you groaned, voice rising in pitch. Your entire body rocked as they pounded into you. "I'm gonna—ah—I'm gonna—" You weren't sure if they understood, but it seemed like they did. The assault on your breasts doubled and the two vines deep inside you gave one last thrust, before pressing against that sweet spot and grinding into it. Crying out, you arched in their grip as you came, clenching around them. That seemed to be exactly what they’d wanted because a few of them trembled against you in delight. The heated wetness of your release was absorbed by the vines almost before it had left you. They even soaked up the sweat from your skin, basking in it.

  
Trying to catch your breath, you slumped in their embrace. They were letting go of you now, leaving your skin warm and tingly in places. You bit your lip at the drag of the ones slipping out of you. “Well, that was…different,” you managed between heavy breaths. One of the dark tendrils pushed your hair from your face and you realized that it was the small one that had first befriended you. You offered it a weak half-grin. It pointed at your clothing and the others fell into action, bringing your underwear and jeans up your body and attempting to hook together your bra. It took a bit, but they figured it out in the end.

  
You released a long breath as they eased you down onto the ground and let you regain your balance. Your body felt as though it was glowing, pleasantly buzzing from the vines’ touch. Glancing up again, you spotted that little vine watching you hopefully. “You guys’ll be here all the time, right?” you asked. It bobbed up and down, a quick yes. You felt your face heat up at the prospect of what you were suggesting, but…ah, fuck it. “Can I come back again sometime?”

  
It nodded again and you couldn’t help but smile.

  
You were definitely going to have to remember how the hell you found this place.


End file.
